crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Shiro (シロ''Shiro''), Lucky in the Vitello and Phuuz dubs and Whitey in the Funimation and LUK Internacional dubs, is a white (Shiro means white), fluffy pup Shin-chan found in a cardboard box in episode 7b (I found a Puppy). While a beloved member of the family, he is the subject of neglect thanks to his owner's forgetfulness and short attention-span. He is a very intelligent dog, often presenting logic and intellect that surpasses his human owners. As his meals from the Noharas are at best inconsistent, and at worst far-between, he has developed a venerable talent for foraging and scavenging to survive days without meals. An oddly human like dog, he is very responsible and painstakingly careful. He is very beloved to Shin-chan, but Shin-chan often teases, mocks, and forgets about him. His doghouse also often ends up becoming a place for Shin-chan to hide himself or something he doesn't want his family to find. He often plays protector to Himawari, more often than not sacrificing his well being in the process. In SPECIAL 53 it is discovered that Shiro and Shin-chan are born in the same year, which means that they are both 5 years. He looks a lot like a cotton candy. (Quote Shin-chan, upon leaving Shiro in a stranger's care for a few moments, "He looks like cotton candy, but don't eat him.") Shin-chan gotten some laughs out of the poor puppy by putting cold masks on him, though, and has taught Shiro two tricks: kai-kai chinchin, wherein Shiro scratches himself, and wata-ame seijin ('cotton-candy alien'), when Shiro curls up like a big ball of cotton candy and rolls around. His original owner is Run. Personalty Shiro is a very intelligent dog, often presenting logic and intellect that surpasses his human owners. He can walk himself when Shinnosuke refuses to do so. He know how to perform and get food from the people in the shopping street. He also know how to take care of Himawari when they are by themselves. When Nahara family have to bring him into places that doesn't allow pets, such as train and airplane, he would pretend to be a stuffed animal so he can travel with the family. He is also good as wayfinding. In Movie 5, he was left alone in the train but manage to walk all the way from Tōkyō back to Kasukabe. Trivia *In several specials Shiro can speak. *In the future, Shiro is having more childs. They are smiliar faces to Shiro. *When the Nohara family moved to the Matazuresou, Shiro had to stay in the garden of Kitamoto. Super Shiro Super Shiro is an anime spinoff of the Crayon Shin-chan, which featuring Shiro as a super hero who protects the world.https://www.shinchan-app.jp/super-shiro/ (Super Shiro Official website) Art evolution Anime DK-9.jpg Dshi2.jpg DK-16.jpg -BuriBuri- Crayon Shin-chan - 885 -720p--2487737A-.mkv snapshot 02.52 -2016.12.20 15.09.04-.jpg|2016 Gallery JkK-5.jpg|Shiro in the manga. Shiro.gif|'Bath time, Shiro.' 'Yip!' Siro.jpg Giphy.gif|Shiro and his girlfriend are blushing. Blog import 4d7c354a6d5cf.jpg|Shiro's chird. Shiro.jpg Footnotes Category:Character